Compute
\[\left( 1 - \frac{1}{\cos 23^\circ} \right) \left( 1 + \frac{1}{\sin 67^\circ} \right) \left( 1 - \frac{1}{\sin 23^\circ} \right) \left( 1 + \frac{1}{\cos 67^\circ} \right).\]
Solution: We can write
\begin{align*}
&\left( 1 - \frac{1}{\cos 23^\circ} \right) \left( 1 + \frac{1}{\sin 67^\circ} \right) \left( 1 - \frac{1}{\sin 23^\circ} \right) \left( 1 + \frac{1}{\cos 67^\circ} \right) \\
&= \frac{\cos 23^\circ - 1}{\cos 23^\circ} \cdot \frac{\sin 67^\circ + 1}{\sin 67^\circ} \cdot \frac{\sin 23^\circ - 1}{\sin 23^\circ} \cdot \frac{\cos 67^\circ + 1}{\cos 67^\circ} \\
&= \frac{1 - \cos 23^\circ}{\cos 23^\circ} \cdot \frac{1 + \sin 67^\circ}{\sin 67^\circ} \cdot \frac{1 - \sin 23^\circ}{\sin 23^\circ} \cdot \frac{1 + \cos 67^\circ}{\cos 67^\circ} \\
&= \frac{1 - \cos 23^\circ}{\cos 23^\circ} \cdot \frac{1 + \cos 23^\circ}{\cos 23^\circ} \cdot \frac{1 - \sin 23^\circ}{\sin 23^\circ} \cdot \frac{1 + \sin 23^\circ}{\sin 23^\circ} \\
&= \frac{(1 - \cos^2 23^\circ)(1 - \sin^2 23^\circ)}{\cos^2 23^\circ \sin^2 23^\circ} \\
&= \frac{\sin^2 23^\circ \cos^2 23^\circ}{\cos^2 23^\circ \sin^2 23^\circ} \\
&= \boxed{1}.
\end{align*}